


We'll Spend More Time Together

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Swap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith and Lance get their bodies swapped accidentally and now Keith is trying to talk Lance down from putting his "girly" products on his face.





	We'll Spend More Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).

“I swear to the gods, Lance, if you don’t unlock this door right now, I will kick your ass!” Keith screams from the other side of the door.

Lance giggles. “Nope, not a chance, Keithy-boy! You never let me do this any other time, so I’m definitely going to do it now that you have no control over it anymore!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you over me putting moisturizer on your face!”

“LANCE!”

Two hours ago, Keith and Lance walked into Pidge’s lab during one of her experiments right when it blew up. Said explosion switched their souls around, so Keith is in Lance’s body and Lance is in Keith’s body. After they freaked out and were promised by Pidge that she would work on fixing them, Lance raced out of the room and locked himself in his bathroom. Keith went screeching after him because he didn’t want Lance putting all those girly products all over his face. He failed.

“Lance, er, Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro asks, walking over.

Keith slumps against the door. “Lance is putting all of his girly products all over my face!” He whines.

Failing at holding back a snicker, Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “Well, why don’t you get him back then? What’s something that would bug him to no end?”

“I don’t know! That’s the thing, I don’t know what would bug him! I’ve tried so many things, but all they do is just slightly annoy him!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, then. Sorry, Keith.” Shiro shrugs and starts walking away.

“You’re such a big help, Shiro. Thanks.” Looking back at the locked bathroom door, Keith sighs and leans against it. “Lance, please!”

“Trust me, Keith, you’ll absolutely love the feeling of your skin once I’m done! I promise!” He calls through the door. “And I’m almost done. I didn’t do anything super much, so you can just calm down.”

“But you know that I don’t like that stuff, so why are you using it?!”

“Because I know that you’ll thank me once we’re back in our own skins and you feel how much better your face feels. There are other upsides to this, but they’re not worth mentioning at the moment.”

Keith sighs again and slides down so he’s sitting with his back against the door. “Whatever.”

Silence falls over the two of them again before Keith hears Lance putting things away and closing cabinets. “There, I’m done!”

Suddenly, before either of them could react, their perspectives changed. Lance is sitting outside the bathroom while Keith is inside the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

“We’re back!” Lance cheers, jumping to his feet and turning to the door expectantly. “Well? C’mon out, Keith!”

Inside the bathroom, Keith stares at himself in the mirror. _Nothing looks different, so he didn’t put makeup on me._ He reaches up and touches his face, gasping at the softness. “It’s so soft!” He whispers to himself. With his other hand, he unlocks the door and lets Lance in.

“So? What do you think?”

“It’s so soft!” He says, louder than before but still quiet.

Lance smiles and reaches out to trace his boyfriend’s cheekbones. “It is. This is why I’ve always begged you to do at least moisturizer! It’s not makeup and it helps keep your skin healthy. Plus, you get soft skin!”

“I guess…it’s not so bad,” he replies after a minute. “I wouldn’t mind doing this with you at night, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Babe! This way, we get to spend more time together!”

Wrapping his arms around Lance, Keith sighs happily. “Okay. Can we go cuddle?”

“Sure thing, Babe! Let’s go!”

They walk hand-in-hand to Keith’s room and climb on the bed, cuddling each other. Nuzzling their faces into each other’s necks, it doesn’t take long for both boys to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 7...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> Also, I have a discord where I will be posting updates on this series and other fics that I'm writing, so if you're interested, there's the link: https://discord.gg/vUEksAC


End file.
